


Chama líquida

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cannibalism, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Chama líquida

     Era estranho dizer o que sentiu quando abriu os olhos após morrer entre as chamas.

  
     Ainda se lembrava de não conseguir respirar. Estava quente ao seu redor e era irônico que estivesse morrendo daquela forma, depois de ter matado tantos do mesmo jeito. Os policiais haviam lhe encontrado, e sinceramente, nem tinha se desesperado porque sabia que aquele momento chegaria, afinal aquele momento sempre chegava. 

     A morte. 

     Não os policiais, policiais sempre eram burros e se tinham lhe achado era porque tinha errado em algum detalhe sem querer. Sua impulsividade era um perigo afinal e às vezes o sangue lhe corria demais pelas veias. Mesmo que nunca gritasse ou agisse em uma violência irracional, a tensão duraria até que queimasse alguma cosia. 

     Qualquer coisa. 

     Mas agora estava passando pelos portões do inferno e tinha esperado mais. No fundo era um pouco decepcionante, a aparência diria. Esperava mais fogo, chamas por todos os lados, nos rios... Em todos os cantos. Mas não demorou muito para perceber o que era o "fogo do inferno". 

     Sim eles queimavam, alguns daqueles demônios. Era impossível não temê-los e embora isso lhe irritasse tanto com o fato de ser impotente ali. Nada que pudesse queimar, mas o seu peito estava quente, embora fraco. Sua aparência também tinha mudado um pouco, os cabelos se tornado cor de prata e embora sua estrutura corpórea fosse a mesma podia notar que algumas partes de seu corpo tinham... Escamas. 

     Depois de tudo que acontecera ainda era difícil de acreditar enquanto olhava a cidade pela janela. Ainda estava incomodado naquele lugar. Parecia muito pequeno, muito baixo, queria ir mais alto, voar. Suas costas coçavam sempre que pensava nisso. Também havia algo no seu peito que só ficava mais e mais quente, mas ainda era fraco. 

     Os cabelos compridos lhe caía no rosto. O corpo que antes estava tão magro agora não estava mais assim, voltara a ter músculos definidos e fazia por onde de certa forma. Estava comendo muito. Carne. Qualquer tipo de carne, nem sabia bem o que é que estava comendo e muito menos se importava.

     Quando seu quarto ficou pronto a cama era alta, de metal, haviam correntes pelo teto apenas de enfeite mesmo. Ferro dominava aquele quarto o brilho do metal escuro eram as únicas cores que dominavam ali. Havia uma mesa, uma cadeira, mas não eram confortáveis, eram apenas metal. 

     Era bom sentir-se entrar em uma banheira que mataria um humano e sentir que ela não era tão quente assim. Era bom sentir como seu corpo parecia aceitar aquele calor, ou aceitar o fogo tão facilmente e suas escamas se eriçavam. Era bom sentir o peito quente e a chama líquida em suas veias, mas ainda era pouco. 

     E foi nesse instinto que aceitou. Não era mais humano, o humano tinha morrido, agora era um dragão, e uma espécie de bicho de estimação então não tinha porque ser delicado tinha? Devorou-o. Arrancou-lhe a roupa com as mãos e a carne com os dentes. Deliciou-se com o sangue quente.

  
     Aquele ponto em suas costas formigavam, o calor no peito crescia. fumaça saía de sua boca quando suspirou pelos gritos agoniados e deliciosos que ouvia. Cheio quando ouve o silêncio e ouviu baterem na porta. Levantou-se e arrumou as roupas, mesmo que estivessem sujas pelo sangue. Era couro, seria fácil de limpar, principalmente quando tinha alguém para fazer isso por si.

  
     Olhou na direção da porta, vendo os outros dois servos e fitando apenas um deles, aquele que não estava com uma máscara. Ele pareceu se desculpar por atrapalhar, mas não ouviu realmente apenas continuou o fitando por um tempo. E depois os chamou com uma das mãos, estendendo-a a eles.

  
     - Venham.

  
     Sabia que os que restaram não tinha medo e que um deles se defenderia e não tinha a mínima ideia de quem seria mais forte, a si mesmo ou ao outro. Mas não era isso que queria naquele momento. Quando o puxou pela gola para mais perto sentiu que ele segurava sua mão e parou.

  
     - Eu disse que me defenderia.

  
     - Não se segurem.

  
     Ignorou-o. Imaginava que eles entenderiam logo.

  
     Ouviu-o dizer, mas ignorou e o puxou de uma vez para mais perto, devorando-o a boca em um beijo e puxando o outro pela cintura para mais perto. Jogando aquela máscara fora e nem olhando direito para o rosto da pessoa do qual puxara os lábios maliciosamente. Eles tinham dito que podia fazer o que queria não era?

     Nem sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado na seca, e estava excitado e enérgico. Como se libertar seu lado selvagem tivesse libertado mais do que simplesmente uma fome a ser saciada pelo estômago. Havia outra fome tão grande quanto, uma fome que lhe fez descer as mãos até as nádegas de um enquanto ainda devorava o outro. 

     Rasgou-lhes as roupas. E esperou por qualquer reação do outro. Ele disse que se defenderia certo? Ele se defenderia daquilo? 

     Pelo jeito ele não faria, porque podia sentir um volume quando o trouxe mais para perto ainda e roçou no membro dele com as coxas. Sua mão desceu pelo servo menor, infiltrando pelas calças alheias e era como se chama líquida corresse por seu corpo. Precisava se libertar. Se libertar de qualquer coisa, dos pensamentos que tinha tido naqueles dias.

  
    Arrancou as roupas deles, sem sentir, sem notar, as queimou.

  
     E ali mesmo em cima da poça de sangue do outro demônio empurrou o menor para que ficasse de quatro para si. Enquanto puxava o outro, o masturbando, e sentindo quando ele lhe tocava por todo o corpo e passou a morder seu pescoço. Não escondia os gemidos e não fora gentil quando invadiu aquele que estava à sua frente.

  
     Aquilo nem de longe era só uma pequena brasa. O corpo inteiro formigava, estremecia, o corpo inteiro estava em combustão. A cada estocada, ainda sentindo as carícias e as mordidas do outro servo, sentindo quando ele desceu com as mãos e lhe invadiu com os dedos, gemendo deliciado... Nenhuma reclamação a fazer.

  
     Foi quando se deixou explodir dentro do outro, gemendo alto, aproveitando daquele momento. Os dedos que se moviam dentro de si freneticamente, haviam parado, e não foi nenhuma surpresa sentir as costas se molharem, levado ao chão ao lado do servo com o qual tinha acabado de se satisfazer. Nenhum minuto de descanso, sem pausa, mas quem queria uma pausa?

  
     Mais um gemido deliciado quando sentiu o membro rijo ir lhe invadindo aos poucos, mas recebendo tudo firmemente ao fim, os corpos se chocando. O cheiro de sangue, sangue que já deveria estar frio pelo tempo, mas ainda estava quente. Ou talvez a si mesmo que estivesse com calor demais, quente demais.

  
     Arqueava, contorcia-se, puxava o outro pelos cabelos para que ficasse em cima de si e ia aos testículos dele, massagear com uma mão, quando sentiu a mão dele em seu membro também. Fez o mesmo, se lembrando que não tinha tido chance de continuar até o rapaz ter seu prazer também.

  
     Uma bagunça de corpos... Uma bagunça de carnes. O beijou, gemendo abafado, nem de longe tonto ou confuso pela quantidade de sensações. Suas escamas estavam eriçadas, tinha perdido o controle de si mesmo a tempos, e agora parecia perder mais. Arqueou gemendo mais alto, quase uma onda sonora. Um tipo de som incomum, mas não ruim.

  
     Não demorou muito para sentir um líquido lhe molhar o peito, mas não era seu. Puxou o rapaz em cima de si para um beijo, enquanto as estocas ficavam mais fortes, mais rápidas, tocando seu ponto repetidamente, fazendo com que se contorcesse, a mente em branco... Um gemido alto quando chegou ao ápice pela segunda vez.

  
     Sentiu mais algumas estocadas antes de ouvir um gemido alto, sentindo o membro alheio sair de si e um líquido sujar parte de sua perna. Jogou a cabeça para trás, no chão, fechando os olhos. Estava sujo, seu suor se misturava ao sangue e ao sêmen. O seu próprio, o deles, mas não se importava.

  
     Ainda tinha energia. O sangue ainda estava quente como nunca. 

 

     Viu os outros dois se afastarem, e se sentou. Nunca tinha se sentido mais enérgico, tão bem. Estava queimando, ainda tinha fogo, ainda tinha combustível para mais.

  
     - Deseja que preparem seu banho e... Limpem a sujeira?

  
     - ...

  
     Ficou em silêncio um segundo, os fitando, antes de falar, com a expressão séria de sempre, porém a voz rouca. 

  
     - Mas quem foi que disse que acabou?


End file.
